Creep Attack
by Biyondo Basudei
Summary: Six kids, going random places. A bunch of Creepypasta's are stalking them and trying to kill them. They meet other... Weird people... So, yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Yo. So, I know I haven't updated in a long time. Blame school .-. Anyway, I hope you like this. This was an idea my friend, cake came up with. She thought of a weird idea and I kinda just added on to it. So, in this one I'll just explain the characters and blah. Oh, and you'll find out later why I made the characters names' starting with A's and H's. So... Yeah. :P

* * *

><p>Hikaru: Short, shaggy, black hair with a streak of light blue near the front, dark brown eyes. Age: 15. Birthday: 1999 May 13. Black, baggy t-shirt and dark blue jeans, sneakers. Favorite color: Blue. Likes: Sweet things, listening to music, video games, sleeping, watching anime. Dislikes: Fanfiction, non-sweet things, cleaning. Best friend: Hiro.<p>

Hiro: Short, Dark brown hair, light brown eyes. Age: 15 (Slightly younger than Hikaru). Birthday: 1999 July 17. Black, checkered button-up shirt, pitch black jeans, DC's. Favorite color: Red. Likes: Writing fanfiction, drawing, reading, correcting people, watching anime as well as reading it, video games. Dislikes: Idiotic people, cleaning, shopping, pretty much every chore on earth. Best friend: Hikaru.

Aiko: Long, mid-back, light blackish-brownish hair, light brown eyes. Age: 14. Birthday: 2000 March 27. Light pink shirt with white sweater, blue skinny jeans, running shoes. Favorite color: Yellow. Likes: Reading, eating... That's about it. Dislikes: Video games, things she isn't interested in... .-. Best friend: Aki...Or am I wrong? .-.

Aya: Messy, waist-length, black hair, black eyes. Age: 14. Birthday: 2000 June 1st. White hoodie, pitch black jeans, sneakers. Favorite color: Red. Likes: Reading fanfiction, watching and reading anime and manga, drawing, music, writing. Dislikes: Annoying boys, math, school, cleaning. Best friend: Ayame.

Ayame: Shoulder-length, black hair with purple streak near the side, brown eyes. Age: 14 (2 months younger than Aya). Birthday: 2000 August 10. Gray sweater with blue jacket, light blue jeans. Favorite color: Purple. Likes: Reading books that she's interested in, watching Pewdiepie videos, watching anime such as Death Note, talking. Dislikes: Aya when Aya insults her, drawing.

Aki: Short, black hair, dark brown eyes. Age: 14. Birthday: 2000 August 14. Pink dress, black sandals. Favorite color: Pink. Likes: Watching Britain's got Talent (BGT), music, eating sweet and salty things, shopping. Dislikes: Reading horror books, writing, cleaning, being annoyed (Well, nobody does). Best friend: Aiko.

Akari: Shoulder-length, pink hair, pink eyes. Age: 15. Birthday: 1999 September 2. Light pink shirt, hot pink jeans, black sneakers. Favorite color: Most likely pink. Likes: Grills, shoplifting, stealing. Dislikes: The authority.

Halucard: Short, rainbow hair, rainbow colored eyes. Age: 69 (No, he doesn't look like an old man). Birthday: Unknown. Long, red cape, rainbow button-up shirt, black jeans, black combat boots. Favorite color: None. Likes: Stuff. Dislikes: Stuff.

So, I hope you enjoyed. If there was anything to enjoy. :P


	2. Chapter One: Ender's Mall

Okay, so this is the first chapter. I hope you like it. I don't own any of the Creepypasta's. Maybe only one, if I decide to add him in this. I probably will make another fanfiction about his past and how he become a Creepypasta, his name is Husky. Anyway, the beginning is in the point of view of Aya. I hope you enjoy reading this. ;3

* * *

><p>I woke up at around 1:00 PM. I didn't feel like getting up. Then, my phone started making noises. Did I set my alarm for 1:00 Pm?... I just realized my friend was calling. I picked up the phone and clicked the answer button. "Hello?" I said into the phone.<p>

"Finally, where the hell are you, Aya? We've been waiting in front of the mall for an hour now!" Aiko yelled.

"Wait, what? Nobody told me we were going to the mall today!" I yelled back.

"I wrote it on your hand and I told you yesterday!" Aiko yelled.

"Uh..." I said, checking my hand. She actually did.

"Erm... Okay let me just take a quick shower. I'll be there in about thirty minutes." I said.

"You better hurry." She said then hung up.

I yawned and got out of bed. I picked out a white hoodie with black jeans then, I went to the bathroom.

A little while later, I got out of the shower. I pulled on the hoodie on top of my black shirt, then put on my pants. I tied my hair in a messy ponytail.

I grabbed my wallet and started walking towards the mall. If I went on foot, it would take like another twenty minutes...

Twenty minutes later, I arrived. I walked up to my friends.

"Yo." Hikaru said.

"Hello."

"Finally!" Ayame said.

"So, are we going to stay out here all day long or go inside?" Aki said, impatiently.

"Well, if you really want to go inside, then let's go." Hiro said, not looking up from his book.

Aki stuck her tongue out at Hiro. Then, we walked inside. We walked around a bit then Hikaru got hungry. "I'm hungry.."

"Already?" Ayame said.

"I didn't eat breakfast." He replied.

"Me neither." Aki said.

"Nor me." Hiro said, finally looking up.

"So we go to the food area thing?" Hikaru asked.

"Food _court._" Aiko corrected.

"Nobody cares." Hikaru said.

"I do." Hiro said, pushing his glasses up.

"Hmph.."

"Well, are we going now?" I said.

"Yeah, let's go." Ayame said.

We walked down to the food court. We got ice cream.

"This is a nice breakfast..." Hiro said.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Hikaru grinned.

"No, duh." Ayame said.

Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"What now?" Aki asked.

When she finished talking, everything went foggy and I couldn't see anything.

"Hiro, Aya, where are you guys?" Hikaru said.

"Here!" I shouted.

Ten minutes later, the fog cleared out. Except the lights were all off and nobody was around.

"Guys?! You there?" I yelled.

Nothing.

"Aya?!" Somebody yelled.

"Here!" I shouted.

I saw Ayame. "Aya!" She said, glomping me.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, pushing her off.

"I dunno." She replied.

"Let's go find them."

We walked around in the dark a little. We saw a moving figure. It was a boy with a long red cape and rainbow hair.

"Uh... Hello?" Ayame said, somewhat scared.

"Hello." He spoke softly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name... Is Halucard." He grinned.

"Is that even a name?" Ayame asked.

"Are you insulting me?" He growled.

"No..." I replied.

"You better not be. Anyway, where might everyone be?" Halucard asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out." I said.

"Ah. I see." He said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go look."

"Alright..." Ayame said.

We walked around a bit looking for somebody. "I am 69 years old." Halucard said.

"That's disgusting... And random." Ayame said.

"Are you really?... And what's up with the rainbow hair?" I asked.

He shook his head, "You ask to many questions."

"..."

"Hey! Rainbow haired freak, where are you!?" Somebody yelled.

"Oh, that might be the guy I ran into earlier." Halucard said.

"Oh, look! It's Hikaru." I pointed out.

"Why the hell does he have rainbow hair?" Ayame asked.

"Halucard..." I said.

"Hmm?" He grinned.

"Turn his hair back!" I shouted.

"Alright, alright." He said.

"Aya, Ayame, what are you doing with this freak?!" Hikaru asked, hair now normal.

"I dunno. But, he was the only person we saw after the fog." Ayame replied.

"So, are we going to stand here or..." I said.

"Let's go shoplifting." Hikaru suggested.

"Well, there is nobody here..." I said.

"I wanna get a new pair of headphones!" Hikaru smiled.

"Look, there's a store right there." Halucard said.

Hikaru ran over. A few minutes later, he came back with a pair of headphones and a new phone.

"Hey, I just realized... Tell me what the first letter of our names are put together. Including Halucard." Hikaru said.

I thought about it. I heard moving behind me so I turned around like Ayame. The boys were still looking the other way. Then, all of a sudden, a man with no face, a trench coat and boots appeared and stared for two seconds. "AAAAHHH!" Ayame and I yelled in unison. (See what I did there? A Aiko, Aya, Aki and Ayame. H for Hikaru, Hiro and Hikaru)

The 'thing' disappeared. Then, the guys turned around. "What?"

"There was someo- _something _there..." Ayame said.

"You're seeing things, child." Halucard said.

"But, you actually did get it right. AAAAHHH would be the answer to my question." Hikaru said, laughing.

"B-but, there actually was something there..." I said.

"I believe you, child." Halucard said.

"Oh so, you believe her but not me?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, of course. She is more trustworthy." He snickered.

"Hmph..."

"Come, guys let's go find the others." Hikaru said.

(Akari's point of view.)

I walked around the stores looking for things. 'Nobody here? Well, this just made my job easier.' I smirked.

I picked up things such as electronics, food, and blah. And put them in a cart.

"Hello? Somebody here?" I heard somebody call.

I hid behind the counter.

Somebody walked into the store. I peaked around the corner, it was a girl about my age.

I got up and tried to sneak out of the store with the cart. I tripped over something and fell. "Damnit.." I whispered.

"Hello?" The girl said, turning around and looking at me.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Akari." I replied, getting off the floor, "What's your name?"

"Aiko." She replied.

"Ah, well. Let's go find other people together?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Alright." She said.

We walked out of the store. I saw a tall, skinny figure standing a couple meters away from us. And, I'm pretty sure Aiko saw it, too. She was frozen.

"Hello." It spoke.

"Who are you?" I said, walking up to the thing, Aiko followed. Like hell I'll be scared!

He suddenly went all happy and cheerful. "Hello! My name is Splendorman!"

He shook my hand.

"Uh..." I said, pulling my hand away. As soon as I did, it vanished.

"What the hell..." I said.

"Let's get out of here..." Aiko said.

"Let's try to find everyone else." I suggested.

She nodded.

We walked around and checked a bunch of stores. We ran into another tall, skinny man. This time, he really didn't have a face or anything.

"What do you want?" Aiko said.

"Tsk, tsk. You both have horrible fashion sense!" The man said.

"what's your name?" I asked.

"Trenderman." He replied. "What's with all that pink? Try putting on a variety of colors next time, okay?"

"..."

"And, if you don't, I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted.

"Oh well, looks like I have to go." He said, then vanished like the other one.

(Now this is the Hiro's point of view.)

"Where is everyone? And stop reading that book and look up for once!" Aki yelled at me.

"Would you mind being quiet? I am at the good part." I replied.

"Hiro!" She slapped me and took my book.

"Give it back." I said.

"We have to find the others!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay. Can I please have my book back? I won't read it." I said.

"Fine." She gave back my book.

We walked towards the book store, there was two figures walking close to it. It looked like two girls.

"Hey!" I called.

They started walking over to me. One of was Aiko.

"Hiro!" She said, running over to me.

"So, who is this?" Aki asked.

"Akari. I saw her shoplifting." Aiko replied.

"Ah.. Okay." I said.

We just started walking in some random direction.

(Offenderman's point of view.)

I was stalking these people. Mainly because there was girls... The boy with headphones was listening to music at full blast.. I could hear it. He started singing really loudly.. God, that imbecile sings horribly!

The girls were yelling at him but, he was singing to loudly therefore, he could not hear them.

I started following the girl that went on her own. The one with shorter hair. She stopped at some random store, finally realizing she was lost. "... G-guys?" She stuttered. Well, I decided to leave her be. I went off to look for the group she was with. I saw the two guys alone.. Perhaps the other girl got lost?

I tripped and fell on one of the guys. Aww... Why couldn't it be a girl? "What the hell..." He said.

"Uh... Would you care for a rose?..." I asked.

"What the f... Get off!" He said, pushing me off.

The boy with rainbow hair asked, "Who might you be?"

"My name is Offenderman."

"If it's Offenderman, why'd you offer me a damn rose?!" He yelled.

"Why, you ask? That is because my full name is Sexual Offenderman." I smiled.

"..." He was silent.

"Anyway, I have to go..." And with that, I vanished.

I found the other girl with the white hoodie. She was following my trail of rose petals...

I popped up behind her. "Hello..."

"Erm..." She said turning around.

"What might your name be?" I asked.

"Aya..." She replied.

"Would you like a rose, darling?" I asked.

(Aya's point of view.)

'What... Why'd he call me darling...' I thought.

"Erm... 'Kay.." I said, taking the rose from his hand.

"Why did you call me... Darling?.." I asked.

"Hm? I dunno." He shrugged.

He smiled devilishly.

"Uh... I have to go now.." I said.

I walked away and then started running. I started slowing down then noticed he followed me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Following you." He replied.

"Why?'

"So you don't die."

"Why would somebody want to kill me?" I asked.

"My brother would. And all the other Creepypasta's." He replied like nothing was wrong.

"Creepypasta's?"

"Crazed, killing machines... Well, most of them, anyway." He replied.

I kept walking then suddenly, I bumped into a tall, slender man. He looked a lot like Offendy, except he didn't have a trench coat, hat or a mouth.

"Hello, bro." Offendy said to the man.

"Why might you be with a human?" He asked.

"Because... I don't want you to kill her..."

"Why would he want to kill me?" I asked.

"I kill children for a living...?"

"Anyway..." I started, "I have to go now."

With that, I ran off.

"Well, she's gone. Try to protect her from the others... If you can." Slendy smirked.

"Uh..."

(Halucard's point of view.)

Hikaru took off his headphones and looked around, "Where are the girls?"

"Aya went to follow a path of rose petals. Ayame went to some video game store." I answered.

"What!? You knew this whole time?! Why didn't you stop them!?" He shouted.

"To answer the first question, yes, yes I did. To answer the second, I will not tell people where they have to go. Oh, and you would have known, too. You where just to busy, music boy."

"M-music boy!?" He said, blushing.

I moved slightly closer, "Do you finally have a crush on me?" I smirked.

"No!"

"Lies."

"I'm not g-gay..." He stuttered.

"You stuttered. Does that mean you're lying?" I asked.

"No, I just didn't want to say the word!" He said, blushing even harder than last time.

I put my hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead. He quickly moved away, "I. AM. NOT. GAY!"

"You sure? You didn't seem to move when I put my hand on your cheek." I gave him a perverted smile.

"U-uh... Anyway, let's go get the girls. Don't say anything about what just happened to _anybody_."

"Alright." I smirked.

(Ayame's point of view.)

W-where am I?... Am I lost?.. A few minutes later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around and slapped the person. "What was that for?" The person asked.

I opened my eyes, "O-oh... Halucard, it's just you."

"Yeah. You know, that really hurt." He didn't seem hurt at all.

"U-uh, sorry." I bowed, "Where's Hikaru?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps, someone killed him...?" He grinned.

"... Honestly, where is he?" I asked again.

"I told him to sit on that random bench over there." He said, pointing to a bench.

"He's not there..."

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess we'll look for him later." He moved closer.

I moved away slowly.

He got closer. I moved farther.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked.

"N-no. It's just that it's kinda awkward..." I replied.

"Awkward? Why might you be awkward around your best friend?" He smiled.

"U-uh... It's awkward because... Well, I didn't even know you for that long..." I replied.

"So, you aren't denying the fact that I called you my best friend?" He leaned in closer.

"Erm..."

He leaned in even closer. Then, out of nowhere, he kissed me on the lips. On the _lips_! Ew..

I moved away quickly then, started blushing like crazy.

"I thought you hated me!? And why the hell did you do that!?" I said, blushing even more.

"Meh. Oh and, I'll die. I'm a vampire, you know how they survive by drinking blood? Well, I survive by acting like this." He smirked.

"Don't do that again..." I said.

"You want me to die?" He made a sad face.

"W-well, no... But.. Can't you do that to someone else?" I asked.

"Nope. I only do it to people who don't like it. No, I'm kidding." He snickered.

"... Let's find the others..." I suggested.

"Alright, let's go."

(Aiko's point of view.)

I was walking with Aki, Akari, and Hikaru. Hiro was reading his book, obviously, Aki was applying make-up to herself and Akari kept glancing at me. What's wrong with her?...

"Yo, guys lets look somewhere else. We kept going in circles." Hiro said.

"Well, I was following you." Akari said.

"I was following Akari." I said.

"I was following Aiko." Aki said.

"Well, I finished my book." Hiro said, "Now..." He took out another book and put the other one back, "I'll read this one."

I face-palmed, "How many books do you have?!"

He took off his jacket. A bunch of books started falling out.

Akari, Aki and I stared, eyes wide.

"How do you have room for all that?" Akari asked.

"Magic." He simply answered.

"Why don't I have room for that?... It could really help when I go shoplifting..." Akari whined.

"Well, you can never go shoplifting again unless, we get out of here." I said.

"F..."

"Let's go see if we can find the others." I suggested.

"'Kay."

We started walking. We saw this odd guy, singing.

"Hello?" Aki called out.

The guy took off his headphones and took a good look at us. He mostly looked at Hiro.

"Yo! I finally find you guys." He said, hugging Hiro.

"Hikaru!" Hiro hugged him back.

"So, did you find the others? And, who is this girl?" He asked.

"Her na-" Aki was cut off.

"I'd rather introduce myself." She said, "Hello. My name is Akari." She stuck out her hand.

"Ah, I see. Well, my name is Hikaru." He shook her hand.

Hikaru whispered in her ear, "Do you know a guy named Halucard...?"

"Oh, him? Of course, I do."

"I don't like you already." He mumbled.

"Why not? Do you have something against him?" She asked.

"No, no of course not. You should totally like a guy that turns your hair rainbow and kisses you on the forehead..."

"Wait, WHAT!?" Hiro asked.

"Oops.. I let that slip.." He started blushing.

"... You never told me you where g-gay!" Hiro yelled.

"I'm not! I didn't tell him to do it! He just... YEAH!..." He shouted.

"Guys, guys. Break it up, it happened, it happened." Aki said, fixing her make-up.

"Okay, I believe you." Hiro said to Hikaru.

"Thanks.." He mumbled.

"Let's find the others, fast! I want to get out of here!" I said.

"Yeah, let's go."

We walked for a long time but didn't find anyone.

"Aghhh... Let's just sit down and see if they come to us." Hikaru said.

Pretty much everybody agreed.

(Halucard's point of view.)

"Where are we?" That annoying little girl asked.

"A place." I replied.

"That's not an answer."

"It is."

"Not a proper answer." She said.

"Yes, yes it is." I replied.

"Whatever..."

"Walk faster." I said.

"You walk faster. We're walking at the same speed." Ayame said.

"No, we are not." I replied.

"Yeah, we are..."

In a blink, I was roughly five meters ahead of her.

"What..." She stared at me.

"I told you." I said.

"But, how?..."

"Remember? I am a vampire."

"Oh, yeah..." Ayame said.

We were walking for about two hours without stopping.

"How big is this mall!?" She sat on a nearby bench.

"Bigger than your house." I replied.

"Obviously!" She said.

"We have to keep walking or we'll never find your friends." I said.

She groaned.

"Come on." I whispered.

"Okay."

We saw several people sitting on a nearby bench. As we got closer, I saw that one of them was Hikaru and another was Akari.

"Aiko, Aki, Hikaru!" Ayame yelled.

"Hello." I said.

"Do you not like me?" A boy asked.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Hiro." Ayame said.

"Ah."

"So, who are these lady's?" I asked pointing to two girls sitting next to Hikaru.

"My name's Aiko and this is Aki." One girl said.

"And the boy?" I asked.

"Hello. My name is Hiro." He replied.

"'Kay." I said.

"What's your name?" Aki asked.

"My name is Halucard." I replied.

"Is that even a name?" Aiko asked me.

"Why must everyone ask...?" I asked.

"Because it's not a normal name."

"It is now."

"Okay then." Aki said.

"So? Where's Aya?" Ayame asked.

"Not with us." Hikaru said.

"Then... She's alone?" Aki asked. But she obviously knew the answer.

"Afraid so." Hikaru said.

"Okay, everyone stay here. I'll go look for her." I said.

"Okay."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hikaru asked.

"What? It's not like I am going to... Yeah." I said.

"Okay, since Halucard is the only magical person here, we'll have to let him go." Akari said.

"Fine..."

"Good." Akari said.

"I'll meet you back here?" I asked.

"Yep." Ayame replied.

"Okay, see you." I said the ran off.

(Aya's point of you.)

"Stop following me!" I yelled at Offendy.

"No. I need to help you find your friends." He replied.

"Just leave, you're really annoying." I said.

"Well, okay. If you really want me to. Make sure the others don't kill you." He walked off.

"Thank you..."

He suddenly disappeared. Finally, he was gone.

I heard somebody laughing lightly.

"... Who's there?" I asked.

"Hello." A retarded clown came out of the darkness.

"Who are you?..." I asked.

"Laughing Jack. Would you like some candy, child?" Jack asked.

"No... It could be poisoned. I wouldn't accept anything from somebody I don't know. Especially somebody that looks like a creepy clown." I replied.

He laughed then disappeared.

"Weird..."

I kept walking thinking of all the weird things that happened today.

(Akari's point of view.)

We were waiting for Halucard to get back. It's already been about twenty-five minutes.

"Where the heck is he!?" Aki said.

"Be patient." Aiko replied.

"Hmph..."

We heard a noise coming from behind us. We all turned around. There was nothing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"O-oh, h-hello." A masked boy with two hatchets said.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked.

"M-my name is t-ticci Toby." He replied.

"Why are you stuttering?" Ayame asked.

"B-because..."

"Well, okay..." I said.

"I have m-many d-disorders. That's why I s-stutter. I am also n-numb to pain." Toby said.

"So, if I hit you, you wouldn't feel anything?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

I kicked him really hard in the stomach, causing him to fall on the floor. But his face didn't show any pain.

"S-see?" He asked.

"Aww... Why couldn't I be numb to pain?" Ayame asked.

"Because." I said.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Meh." I said.

"So, why are you even here?" I asked.

"I'm l-looking f-for a "friend"." He said.

"What might he look like?" Hiro asked.

"A c-creep that l-looks like Link." Toby replied.

"Erm... Can you give us some details?" I asked.

"He has bloody tears running down his face and red eyes." He replied.

"Is he the guy behind you?" Hikaru asked.

Toby turned around.

"BEN." Toby said.

"Yo. Where's everyone else?" The guy called BEN asked.

"I dunno. I was going to ask you." Toby replied.

"Oh, LJ should be here in a little while." BEN said.

A little while later, a creepy looking clown appeared.

"Yo, LJ!" BEN said.

"Hi, Jack." Toby said.

"Hello. What might you be doing with these children?" The man "LJ" asked.

"I dunno. We just found them so..." Toby replied.

"Well, we have to go now. Anyone want candy?" LJ asked then made candy appear in his hand.

"No."

"Never..."

"Nope."

"No, thank you."

"Can I have some?" Hikaru asked.

"Retard!" Hiro said, smacking him on the head.

"Yeah, okay. See ya." Then, the three creeps vanished.

"When's Halucard coming back?" Aiko asked.

"I hope he never comes back..." Hikaru said.

"He will." I said.

"Aww..."

(Aya's point of view.)

Where the hell is everyone!? Suddenly, I saw a flash of red and then I saw Halucard standing in front of me, breathing heavily.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I might die soon." He replied.

"Why? Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"There is one thing..." He moved closer.

"Ehh..?"

Then, he kissed me... I couldn't think properly for like ten seconds. Then, quickly I pulled away.

"What the hell! You're about to die and you do that!" I yelled at him.

"Well, you saved me from dying." He replied, calmly.

"How!?"

"Well, you know I'm a vampire. You know how vampire's drink blood to survive, right? I do this to survive." Halucard replied.

"... I believe you..." I said.

"Good. Now, let's go back to the others." Halucard said.

"You know where they are?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then, let's hurry!" I said.

We walked for about ten minutes then arrived at a group of people. It really was them.

"Hiro, Ayame, Aiko, Aki, Hikaru!" I ran up to them.

"Yo!" They yelled in unison.

"Who's this?" I said and pointed to a girl with pink hair.

"My name is Akari." She said.

"Hello. My name is Aya." I held out my hand, she shook it.

"Now, let's find the exit." Hiro said.

"Yeah, let's go." Aki agreed.

"When we leave this mall, can we live with you?" Halucard and Akari asked.

"Erm... Do you not have a place to stay?" Hiro asked.

"Nope." Akari replied.

"Well... Okay." Aiko said.

"Yey."

"For now, let's find the exit." I said.

"Yeah."

We walked towards some light. It was the exit.

"Look, it's the exit." Aki pointed out.

"Yey." Halucard said.

We got to the exit but it was locked.

"Now what!?" Ayame yelled.

"This is how it's done." Akari said. Then, she kicked down the door.

"What the f..." Ayame said.

"How?" Hikaru asked.

"Magic." Akari replied.

"Let's go." I said.

We walked out the door and got into Halucard's car.

"Do you know how to drive?" I asked.

"Nope." He replied.

"Then..."

"I don't know how to drive but I can try, no?" Halucard asked.

"Yeah..." Aki said.

He started the car then he started driving.

"Wow, you're actually pretty good..." I said.

"This is honestly the first time I ever drove a car." He said.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it." Aiko said.

"Meh."

"Drive faster. I need to go home." Aki said.

"So, who's house am I going to stay at?" Halucard asked.

"I'm staying at Aiko's." Akari said.

"Fine..."

"I'll stay at Hiro's or Hikaru's?" Halucard asked.

"NO!" Hiro and Hikaru said in unison.

"Aww... How about Aki's or Ayame's?" He asked.

"Never." Ayame replied.

"No, I don't even like you." Aki said.

"Then Aya's?"

"Nope." I replied.

"But, you promised..." He made a really sad face.

"F-fine..." I said.

"Yey!" He said.

"Let's go."

Halucard dropped the others off then we went to our house.

So, I hope you like it! This is not a one shot, just letting you know. I will write more chapters. See ya. :P


End file.
